Fall protection equipment is commonly utilized to prevent injuries to workers who need to climb poles to install and repair equipment. Such fall protection equipment typically includes a safety harness donned by the worker and safety equipment, such as a pole choker assembly, connecting the safety harness and the pole. The safety equipment allows the worker to climb up and down the pole while preventing the worker from falling to the ground if a fall event occurs.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for an efficient and effective fall prevention assembly.